prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Preston Myles
Patrick Watson is a Canadian professional wrestler known as Preston Myles. He is known for his current work throughout the Canadian independent circuit for such promotions including Smash Wrestling, Squared Circle Wrestling, Great Canadian Wrestling Professional wrestling career Watson made his debut on January 16, 2011 in Squared Circle Wrestling as Preston Myles. He wrestled a dark match on this date at SCW Havoc At The Hangar, teaming with Jason Chance in a tag team match won by More Bang For Their Buck (Bang Bang Pete & Buck Gunderson). During the course of his debut year, Myles wrestled seven matches for promotions including Maximum Pro Wrestling, Great Canadian Wrestling and FIGHT! Brand. Alpha-1 Wrestling (2012, 2015-present) Myles made his debut on April 22, 2012 at A1 Watch The Throne in a match won by Sebastian Suave. Six months later, Myles returned to A1 action at A1 The Final Hurrah on October 21 in a Retro Rumble match won by Justin Graves. On December 13, 2015, debuting as Young Myles, he returned to A1 at A1 One Crazy Night 2015, in a match defeating Frankie Flynn. On February 21, 2016 at A1 Big Year 7, Myles wrestled in a six-way match won by Danny Orlando. On April 10 at A1 Watch The Throne, Myles wrestled in a Ten Man Gauntlet match won by Jim Nye. On May 15 at A1 Immortal Kombat, Myles teamed with Dick Justice, Holden Albright in a six-man tag team match won by Danny Orlando, Gregory Iron & Hellcat by disqualification. Smash Wrestling (2012-present) Myles debuted on October 28 at Smash Inception where he teamed with Abe Jackson in a tag team match won by The Overdogs (Josh Alexander & Sebastian Suave). On January 6, 2013, Myles returned and formed an official tag team with Abe Jackson called Myles Of Action, winning their tag team match at Smash Any Given Sunday against Jack Rushton & Weapon X. On June 16 at Smash Rival Schools, Myles wrestled in a John Greed Invitational won by John Greed himself. During February 23, 2014, Myles made his first and only match return, wrestling at Smash Danger Zone teaming with Tyler Thomas in a tag team match won by Kirk Warmack & Shane Sabre. In 2015 during the months of March, June and August, Myles wrestled in dark matches, winning one of three of these matches. On December 5 at Smash Infinity Project - Chapter 1/2, Myles wrestled in a Four Man Gauntlet won by Maybach Beta. On December 27 at Smash Infinity Project - Chapter 3/4, Myles wrestled in a Fatal Four Way match won Danny Orlando. On April 2, 2016 at Smash Infinity Project - Chapter 7/8, Myles lost a singles match to Brent Banks. Superkick'D (2015-present) On January 31 at Superkick'D Tabula Rasa, Mylese teamed with Kris Chambers, forming the team of Black And Tan, to defeat The Fraternity (Channing Decker & Trent Gibson). On March 21 at Superkick'D Unstable Myles and tag team partner Kris Chambers entered their tag team match as team KUSH, losing to The Fraternity (Channing Decker & Trent Gibson) in a Bunkhouse Brawl match. They concluded their feud with The Fraternity with a victory at Superkick'D Superkick Cancer II, defeating them in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls match. During the course of 2015, Myles would wrestle battle royals and four-way matches. He wrestled his first Superkick'D singles match at Superkick'D King Of The 6IX, losing to Ashley Sixx. He wrestled his second singles match, defeating El Mano del Diabloat Superkick'D Return Of The Monster. Myles returned on January 8, 2016 at Superkick'D#1FirstYearStrong, losing his third singles match to the Space Monkey. Myles was defeated on February 13 at Superkick'D Liquor & Violence 2016, in another singles match, against Judas Osbourne. Myles teamed with Phil Atlas at Superkick'D Crank'd Party, on March 11, defeating EZNUTTS Financial (EZE & Jimmy Nutts). On April 23 at Superkick'D 0 To 100, Myles lost to TARIK. Controversary In a September 2015 article posted by Wrestling Inc.com, Watson was the object of racist remarks made by current WWE NXT diva Aaliyah. According to the article and its supporting sources, the remarks by Aaliyah were made via her Twitter account during the summer of 2014 at an unspecified wrestling show in Canada, before she joined WWE. The following remarks posted during the time her Twitter account was active include: "My slave Preston Myles needs to stop acting like I weigh 200 lbs!" she wrote in the summer of 2014. "Someone buy me a whip plz!" Myles gave a simple reply that followed: "I'm just gonna drop you next time." Another twitter member posted a reply aimed at Aaliyah for her remarks towards Myles stating "I'm gonna find u. Pick u up. And drop u on @prestonmyles behalf" While this was the first and only known incident involving Myles, the article described this as only one out of several instances involving Aaliyah's racial comments. It did not state any further responses from Myles involving this particular incident. The article reported WWE issued a statement on Aaliyah's behalf, stating an alleged investigation revealed the comments were made by someone else using her account. The account has since been deactivated and Aaliyah issued a general apology to those offended. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''T-Dot Splash'' (Top Rope Splash) *'Signature moves' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*Kriss Kross with Jason Chase (as Preston Myles) :*Myles Of Action with Abe Jackson :*KUSH with Kris Chambers, Lionel Knight and Phil Atlas (as Young Myles) Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook *Wrestling Inc. Article Category:Male wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Superkick'D current roster Category:Smash Wrestling current roster Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:2011 debuts Category:Steel City Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Fringe Pro Wrestling alumni